


Praying Mantises Never Had It So Good

by theLiterator



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLiterator/pseuds/theLiterator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic in which Jensen and Aisha are bonded but don't have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praying Mantises Never Had It So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/gifts).



> I hope this ficnubbin treats you well.

“Aisha, you know I’m appropriately cowed by your brilliance, right?”

Aisha looked up from the knife she was polishing, raising an eyebrow.

Jensen nodded once and continued. “If you don’t get laid in the next hour I’m going to have to kill you, you realize this. And if I try to kill you, you’ll probably hurt me in self-defense, and then there will be that whole protective-Sentinel instinctive drive thing, and I’ll probably die of blood loss. It won’t be pretty.”

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be all… forever together and shit?” Roque asked.

Jensen shuddered. “No. Just. No. I’m pretty sure she’s like a praying mantis. She will lay _eggs_ in my decapitated _carapace_.”

“He’s not sexually attracted to me,” Aisha said, stretching like a cat.

Jensen could sense her intent assessment of Roque; he had to suppress a groan when she decided not to pursue. “Not sexu—Hey! That is a blatant lie. I am horrifically attracted to you. It is terrifying how attracted to you I am—“

“He likes _boys_ ,” Aisha said in a sing-song tone of voice. “And anyway, how do you know it’s me who needs to get laid? It could be you; emotional bleed-over is a two-way street.”

“Hah!” Jensen said. “Two-way street? Tell me how I’m feeling _right now_ , then. I _dare_ you.”

Neither of them paid much attention to Roque leaving, but the vague undercurrent of territorial drive Aisha had been feeling subsided once he’d closed the door.


End file.
